Teenage Dirtbag
by Enlightening Tale Brethren
Summary: Three Things That Absolutely Make My Life A Living Hell By Ally Dawson 1) I am swamped between trying to make time for Trish, Dallas, and my job. 2) Lately my hair has become a freaking tumbleweed. 3) I am in love; With my best friend's boyfriend… Or at least, I fantasize about him.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Things That Absolutely Make My Life A Living Hell By Ally Dawson**

**1) I am swamped between trying to make time for Trish, Dallas, and my job.**

**2) Lately my hair has become a freaking tumbleweed.**

**3) I am in love; With my best friend's boyfriend… Or at least, I fantasize about him.**

This list, specifically 1 and 3, have been getting worse lately. Between work, and trying to keep my boyfriend and two best friends happy, I barely have time to take a shit without someone interrupting. I feel like I'm juggling everything and my arms are quickly growing heavy and exhausted.

To top off the list of things that kind of suck, I'm living with my best friend's said boyfriend, and the dwelling and currently growing feelings that are there are making that a disaster, all in itself

I mean, what kind of best friend lusts and pines after someone who isn't even their boyfriend?

Especially when they, themselves have a boyfriend. Dallas was great, and everything… I mean, he was caring, sweet, and he treated me alright. So, I failed to see why I wanted someone that I couldn't have.

****Flashback to Monday***

_It started on a regular Monday, where I awoke to Nicki Minaj shrieking in my ear. " Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass a little more. _

_We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor. _

_You know we getting hotter, and hotter; _

_Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down._

_Pound the alarm!_

_Pound the alarm!"_

_Pound the alarm? Now that sounded like a dapper idea. I groaned and fumbled with my hand to shut the damn alarm off. Unfortunately in my haste, I leaned too far and fell off my bed with a thud. I held my head and glared at the alarm._

_I was going to kill Satan… Or, Austin's little brother, Scottie, as his parents had written on his birth certificate. I knew the little shitstick had recently been in my room, because there was no way that I would ever willingly listen to Nicki Minaj;_

_I was more of a Ed Sheeran, Led Zeppelin, and Hinder kind of girl. He was dead, plain and simple. In the wise words of Bart Simpson "I didn't do it. Nobody saw me do it. You can't prove anything."_

_Since I was now up, I figured that it was maybe time to fix my hair and make myself appear somewhat human looking. I got up with great reluctance and shuffled my way towards the bathroom which, luckily for me, was unoccupied. This was quite the rarity, since usually his asshat brother got into the bathroom before me._

_Suddenly I was shoved out of the way, and managed to fall onto the floor, as the bathroom door slammed shut. Damn it, he had managed to get in there before me after all. I sigh, of course he would make it there before me. Scottie does anything in his power to ruin my life._

_I hear a chuckle behind me and I glance up, to see Austin standing above me. I feel embarrassment sweep over me. Of course he had to see me when I looked like a potato._

"_What exactly are you doing down there, Ally?" Austin asked, and I could hear the amusement in his voice._

_I roll my eyes, and prepare to get up. "Oh, you know, I thought I would hug the floor today, because it looked a little lonely."_

_He chuckles and offers a hand to me, and I reluctantly take it. I dust myself off, take one look at the still occupied bathroom, and sigh. "You know, I kind of hate your brother. I need a shower, and he's going to take all the hot water again."_

"_Yeah, he's a little brat. Sucks to suck. You better not make me late, though. Since you're riding with Trish and I today." _

_And with that, he walks off. God, I hate him. Or at least, I wish I did._


	2. Chapter 2

_I hopped into the shower 15 minutes later, enjoying the last of the hot water. I rushed through my shower process just as the water began turning frigid._

_I toweled off and slipped into some high-waist shorts, a tribal pattern tank top, and galaxy Vans. I left my hair wavy, and hoped to god that it wouldn't turn into a massive tumbleweed. Mascara and lip gloss completed my getting ready process and I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs._

_I hoped I'd have time for coffee, because otherwise I'd be a tired old grump for the rest of the day. I entered the kitchen, which was for once, vacated. I reached up to grab a coffee mug, but once again my shortness presented another problem; I was too short to reach._

_I looked around for a stool, and was shocked when an arm reached in front of me and grabbed a coffee mug. Austin smirked and handed me the mug._

_"Thank you." I say, moving to pass him._

_"You're so short, Ally."_

_I scoff and put one hand on my hip. "I am not that short! I'm a hobbit. You're just freakishly tall."_

_"No, Ally. You are terribly short. I mean, I'm pretty sure that you can't even ride most of the big kid rollercoasters. Face it, you're a midget."_

_I cock an eyebrow. "Is that so?"_

_"Yes, it is so. Ally Dawson, you are extremely short. Why, you barely come up to my neck."_

_I step closer, unconsciously. I am now centimeters away from his body. He looks slightly amused, but I can also see something else in his eyes. "Just remember, Austin Moon, that I am still in kicking range."_

_I narrow the gap between us even further, and our chests now touch softly. His eyes widen slightly, his expression no longer amused. "You wouldn't." He states calmly, but I can tell that he's a little unsure._

_"Oh, I so would. I may be short, but I can still kick your ass."_

_And with that, I move around him and pour myself a nice cup of coffee, before quickly downing it._

_"Ready to go pick up Trish?" I ask, grabbing my bag._

_"Duh. I was waiting for your slow ass. Now hurry up and get into the car, midget."_

_And he runs off before I can hurt him. I roll my eyes and walk outside to Austin's car. Trish will want the front seat, so I opt for the back seat. I slide in wordlessly and buckle my seatbelt. Austin is such an ass! We pull out of the driveway and Austin turns the radio on, just in time for Viva La Vida by Coldplay._

_"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing,_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing._

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield;_

_My missionaries in a foreign field…" I sing, earning an amused look from Austin._

_"Ally, who sings this song?" He asks glancing at me in his rearview mirror._

_"Coldplay." I say in a "duh" tone._

_"Yeah, let's keep it that way."_

_"Asshat." I mutter._

_"You love me." he says smugly, before stopping at Trish's house. She walks out of the house, a big grin plastered on her face as she approaches the car. She slides in and Austin greets her with a kiss._

_I look away because it made me sick to my stomach. I turned on my iPod and listened to music._

_She's with him,_

_I'm in the back seat._

_I know it's not right,_

_But it hurts when they're laughing._

_I just wanna be, where they are…_

_*Sigh* how true these lyrics were, and they pertained to my life right now. We pulled into the school parking lot and I reluctantly gathered up my stuff. I didn't feel like going to school today._

_Austin and Trish were deeply engulfed in a kiss, and I roll my eyes. I am not sitting here and watching them swallow each other's tongues. I open the door and begin sliding out of the car._

_Trish pulls away, breathing heavily. "We should get to class." She says, smiling apologetically. Austin nods, and the three of us walk into the school. I can hear Trish's giggling about something Austin whispered in her ear._

_I tried to tune it out and eventually reached my locker. Unfortunately, Austin and Trish's lockers are nearby as well. I was about to open my locker when strong hands wrap around my waist._

_"Hey babe." Dallas grinned, and I smile before turning around and greeting him with a kiss. And within a minute, it becomes as equally heated as the ones I've witnessed between Austin and Trish._

_"Get a room." I hear Austin call. Not bothering to break the kiss, I flip him the bird, before pulling away from Dallas and grinning. Sure, he was no Austin… He was better than Austin. Or, at least that's what I keep telling myself._

_"So, I tried calling you last night, but you didn't answer." Dallas says casually, but I can tell he's a little worried. While he knows about me living with Austin and his family, his nerves aren't exactly steel about the concept. He trusts me, of course, but he knows how good looking Austin is._

_"Yeah, I'm sorry babe. It was family dinner with my parents, and you know their rule."_

_"No cell phones at the dinner table, Allison. We are having quality time arguing over how much we spent on buying dinner." Dallas mocks, making his voice higher by three octaves._

_I laugh and grab my books, before heading off to class, Dallas walking alongside me with his arm wrapped around my waist. Sure, I lusted after Austin secretly, but I also did like my boyfriend. God, I was such a whore._

_The bell is going to ring in about 3 minutes, but that doesn't stop Dallas from tilting my face to look up at him, and kissing me. I kiss him back, and his arms wrap tightly around my waist, our tongues intertwining. If there is one positive thing about Dallas, it's that he can kiss._

_We deepen our kiss just as the warning bell rings, and we break apart. "Well, I guess that's my cue to go." I say reluctantly._

_"I'll see you after class." Dallas says as he gives me another quick peck. I smile, but it fades when I see Austin brush past me, shooting me a dirty look._

_What. The. Hell. Is his problem? I slide into my seat after I depart from Dallas and pull out my notebook. No, I'm not a goody goody, I'm simply a dedicated student. I like getting good grades, and if that means having no social life, I'm perfectly ok with that. There will be time for friends later._

_I feel a searing hot glare from my right side, and I turn a fraction of a glance to meet the blazing eyes of Austin. His eyes narrow, and he turns his head away, talking to his basketball buddies._

_I roll my eyes. I thought I was supposed to be the one who PMSed. I wonder pissed in his coffee this morning._

* * *

_Class rolls by uneventfully, and I slip out the door, Austin on my trail. "Ally?" He says softly._

_I whirl around, fully prepared to bitch him out and demand to know what his problem is. But, my boyfriend appears at that moment, and Austin storms off. He was seriously such a freaking girl sometimes!_

_"Hey babe." Dallas greets, pulling me into a hug. The one drawback to Dallas? He was a little clingy, and he was much too into PDA, which was something I was less pleased by. Still, I had been in love with him since 5th grade, and now I had managed to snatch him, so I had no complaints._

_"Hey. How was class?"_

_"Brutal. Ms. Welch is such a prat. She spent the entire class talking about Romeo and Juliet, and the whole time, she had part of her skirt tucked into her underwear, and she kept getting mad because we couldn't stop laughing."_

_"That's kind of mean. Didn't anyone tell her?"_

_"No. We tried to, numerous times actually, but she finally freaked out on us and said the next person to speak was getting a referral. Saving her morality isn't worth serving a week's worth of lunch detention."_

_"Fair enough."_

_"Hey Dallas, can I talk to you for a second?" Bailey, my least favorite person in the world, wanders up to us, her whole body language screaming 'flirt!'. God, I hated her._

_"Uh, sure. Sorry, Alls, it's probably just another thing for football." Dallas says, giving me an apologetic smile before leaving with Blonde Whore Number 1._

_Now, I hated Bailey for two simple reasons._

_1) She was a bitch, plain and simple, and had some unknown grudge against me._

_2) She had a thing for my boyfriend._

_I tried not to be too jealous when she came around, because I had no rightful reason, since I was emotionally cheating on Dallas with Austin. Ok, not really, but I might as well of been. Plus, Dallas was a loyal guy, and I knew I was just being insecure and unreasonable._

_But, lately they were spending more time together, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Bailey was the type of girl to get what she wanted, no matter who she had to dispose of in order to get it._

_I sigh, and walk off to math class, the one class that thankfully, I don't have with Austin. I called it my safe haven, because I was good at math, and I was free to focus on more important things than Austin or his stupid bipolar behavior._


End file.
